


Noël blanc

by FlyorDrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Snow, white - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyorDrown/pseuds/FlyorDrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall vit dans un pays chaud et rêve de pouvoir un jour passer un Noël dans la neige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël blanc

Un garçon s'éveillait doucement dans son lit aux draps blancs à motifs de petites voitures. La lumière blanche qui traversait les rideaux oranges de sa chambre venait taquiner le bout de son nez et ses yeux clos. Le réveil matin, posé à côté de lui sur une petite table de chevet, se mit à sonner quelques secondes plus tard, comme si tout avait été programmé pour le réveiller à ce moment-là.

Mécontent, le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement ses paupières laissant apparaitre ses iris bleus. Il bailla et s'étira comme à son habitude avant d'éteindre son cadran. Il resta allongé là plusieurs minutes, regardant le temps passer et prévoyant son emploi de la journée mentalement. Il finit par pousser les couvertures jusqu'au bout de son lit à l'aide de ses pieds nus. Se redressant sur le bord du matelas, il s'étira une autre fois pour finalement se lever et s'habiller avec son jeans et sa camisole blanche.

Il marcha ensuite jusqu'à la fenêtre située au bout du lit pour ouvrir les rideaux. Il put observer le ciel bleu, le gazon vert foncé et les vagues turquoises de l'océan glissant sur le sable fin de la plage. Il essaya d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait un paysage blanc rempli de petits flocons à la place de ce temps chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère l'appela afin qu'il vienne déjeuner, ce qu'il fit sans rouspéter lorsqu'il entendit son ventre gargouiller.

Sa mère avait préparée un énorme déjeuner, comme à son habitude lors des vacances du temps des fêtes. Des croissants, des crêpes, différentes boites de céréales, du pain et plusieurs petites pâtisseries étaient dispersées sur la grande table de la cuisine. Son père et son frère étaient déjà assis alors que sa mère transportait encore quelques boissons pour les déposer devant chaque personne. Le jeune garçon l'aida avant de s'attabler à son tour.

La famille mangea tout en discutant de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire pour Noël qui arrivait dans à peine trois jours. Comme à chaque année, son père annonça qu'il devrait encore travailler alors que sa mère protestait pour qu'il prenne congé une fois pour toute. Comme à l'habitude, il refusa simplement et ils changèrent de sujet. Son frère, Greg, relança la discussion en demandant à ses parents si son amoureuse pourrait venir passer la journée, ce que sa mère s'empressa d'accepter.

Tout le monde discutait alors que lui restait silencieux. Cette année, il avait envie d'une seule chose. Un Noël blanc, poudreux, froid et différent. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas son frère en train de piger dans son assiette.

« - Niall, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as l'air triste mon poussin. »  
« - Ça va maman, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées. » La rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha la tête comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire avant de changer une fois de plus de sujet. Elle recommença à harceler son mari pour qu'ils puissent passer un Noël tous ensemble pour une fois. Niall était un peu énervé de voir ses parents se chicaner comme cela chaque année mais à force, il avait fini par s'habituer. Aussi, son grand frère était toujours là pour lui changer les idées.

La petite famille finit de déjeuner dans une ambiance un peu tendue, les parents étant les seuls à discuter. Niall monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'attabler à son bureau noir où étaient déjà disposées plusieurs feuilles. Il sortit un crayon du tiroir à sa droite et commença un petit brouillon. Il commençait un énième poème qu'il pourrait donner à sa mère si jamais il finissait par être beau.

Énervé de ne pas trouver de nouvelles idées, il se leva et fouilla dans le fond de sa poubelle pour trouver les boulettes de papier qui pourraient peut-être l'aider. Il sourit quelques secondes en saisissant ce qu'il cherchait et retourna s'asseoir en faisant grincer sa chaise grise. Lissant la feuille de papier pour mieux lire son écriture, il commença immédiatement à écrire ce poème qui lui tenait tant à coeur.

"Noël blanc, Noël froid,  
envole-toi de ces endroits glaçant.  
Apporte-moi des flocons dansant  
et recouvre de ton manteau blanc toutes les croix.

Glace pour moi cette eau transparente.  
Fais virevolter dessus des couleurs ardentes.  
Alors les cadeaux préparés  
pourront enfin être déballés.

On pourra lancer des exclamations d'étonnement  
en voyant devenir blanc cet endroit ravissant.  
Et Noël, tu entendras un écho de joie  
celui d'un village en émoi."

Ravi du résultat, Niall laissa tomber son crayon à côté de la feuille pour lire encore une fois la version finale. Il alla ensuite chercher une nouvelle pochette afin d'y placer le poème et le laissa traîner sur son bureau alors que son frère l'appelait pour aller sur la plage. Après avoir enfilé son maillot de bain, il descendit en trois bonds les escaliers pour retrouver Greg sur le pas de la porte.

Ils firent une course jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans l'eau tiède de l'océan et s'éclaboussèrent chacun leur tour en riant pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Leurs cris s'envolaient dans l'air chaud de ce mois de décembre et leur joie ne faisait que grandir. Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable, les pieds toujours dans l'eau. Ils discutèrent ensemble de ce qu'ils espéraient trouver dans leurs cadeaux et de ce qu'ils prévoyaient acheter pour leurs parents.

Ceux-ci étaient dans la maison, la mère observant ses fils par la fenêtre de sa chambre et le père faisant le tour de la maison pour s'assurer qu'elle était en ordre. En passant dans la chambre de Niall, il lut distraitement le poème nouvellement écrit avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. Ils discutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche positivement la tête et descende tranquillement pour aller s'asseoir sur le divan.

Les deux frères retournèrent dans la maison à l'heure du diner pour manger des sandwichs préparés par leur mère. Cette fois-ci, la conversation fut plus enjouée malgré que Niall ne prononça aucun mot de tout le repas. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il monta de nouveau dans sa chambre pour ranger convenablement son poème. Il prit ensuite le roman posé sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur un pouf pour lire.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, sans que Niall ne s'en rende réellement compte. Il avait lu pendant plus de deux heures et ses yeux le démangeaient un peu. Il déposa son roman par terre, à côté de son siège et se leva en frottant ses yeux. Sa mère entra quelques secondes plus tard, le faisant sursauter. Elle lui annonça qu'elle s'en allait au cinéma avec Greg, avant de lui demander s'il voulait bien venir. Sa réponse fut positive et il la suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Son frère vint les rejoindre rapidement, s'assoyant à l'avant.

« - Papa ne vient pas? » Questionna Niall, intrigué.  
« - Non, il a encore quelques petites choses à régler pour son travail. »

La voiture démarra ensuite et arrivés au cinéma, ils s'entendirent pour aller voir une comédie. Ils rigolèrent ensemble tout en se partageant le pop-corn durant le film.

Pendant ce temps, le père était à la maison, essayant de trouver quatre places pour un vol en direction de Québec. Les billets réservés, il alla dans sa chambre préparer la valise pour lui et sa femme. Il passa ensuite tour à tour dans la chambre à Niall et dans celle de Greg pour préparer leur valise, les laissant ouvertes sur leur lit afin qu'ils ajoutent ce qu'il leur manque.

En revenant du cinéma, Niall grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre pour découvrir un bagage plein de vêtements chauds. Il descendit immédiatement à la cuisine pour trouver son père qui lui demanda calmement de s'asseoir à la table. Il appela ensuite Greg pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre et il leur expliqua rapidement qu'ils partaient tous dans une ville qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup.

« - Maintenant, allez finir de remplir vos valises et descendez-les dans l'entrée! » Conclut leur père.

Les deux frères allèrent dans leur chambre et descendirent leur sac comme demandé. Niall prit son poème avec lui dans un petit sac sans oublier son roman qui était d'abord resté sur le sol de sa chambre. Son père empila ensuite les bagages dans le coffre de la petite voiture familiale et tout le monde monta. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour leur vol et montèrent rapidement pour s'asseoir à leur place respective.

À l'atterrissage, Niall s'éveilla doucement et fut surpris de voir des flocons blancs tomber du ciel grisâtre. Un sourire fit monter les coins de sa bouche d'un coup alors qu'il regardait ses parents avec des yeux pétillants. Son père lui rendit son sourire avec un petit clin d'oeil alors que sa mère s'était endormie.


End file.
